


Come Find Me

by Celestlian



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Moana has restored Te Fiti's heart and is voyaging, but she feels that something is still missing.





	1. Chapter 1

Moana tied the rope to the pole and stood up, staring at the water. She looked over her shoulder and saw everyone chatting, but she felt alone. 

But why? She had restored Te Fiti's heart, and she had encouraged her people to voyage again. She had achieved so much! So why did she feel like she had gained nothing at all?

As she stared at the water, she noticed a shape. At first, she thought it was regular manta ray, but when she looked closer, she saw it wasn't at all. It was a girl. 

She looked about the same age as Moana herself, with blue skin and even darker blue hair. She wore a crown made of jewels and coral and starfish on her head, and had a fish tail.

Moana waved. The girl waved back. "Moana!" Her father called. With a mischievous smile, the girl put a finger to her lips. Moana watched her curiously for a moment before turning to her father. 

"Yes father?" she asked, looking at him.

"I must tell you something. Come." Tui led his daughter to the front of the ship. Moana waved to the other villagers as she walked. They waved back.

"Moana...I think soon, it will be time for you to find someone."

Moana frowned. "Please specify 'soon'." 

"When you're 20," Tui replied without hesitation. He then chuckled at her expression of horror. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! You'll get to see what it's like to be in love."

"Not now though, right?"

"No, you are too young. Unless..."

"No!" Moana exclaimed. "No no no no..." she walked off and Tui roared in laughter. Sina whacked his arm to make him shut up, but she was smiling.

"No no no no-ah!"

Moana slammed into someone. The two let out a shout and tumbled into the water.

"Urgh..." Moana groaned, putting a running a hand through her now wet hair. She looked at the person beside her. It was a boy the same age as her. They both stared at each other, confused, before the boy got up onto the ship and held out his hand.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I can get up myself," Moana said. Suddenly, the boat zoomed off and she gasped. "Oh no. No no no no no..."

She began swimming, trying to catch up with the boat, but it wasn't slowing down. She powered on, even though her arms were tired. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her by the waist and lift her up, putting her on the ship. Moana looked back and saw it was the same girl who she'd met before. "Thank you!" she said, surprised. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the girl. "What's your name?" 

The girl didn't answer, just smiled and shrugged before she jumped back into the water. 

"Wait! Come back!" Moana exclaimed. This girl was her first friend, she couldn't just leave now! 

She grabbed hold of the rope she'd tied earlier and swung, jumping into the water. 

"Moana!" Sina exclaimed, reaching out for her, but she was in the ocean. Sina called to Tui, "turn around! Moana's in the ocean!" 

Eyes widening, Tui did so, shouting his daughter's name. 

Meanwhile, Moana was trying to find the mysterious girl. "It seems like you're calling out to me so come find me!" she sang, hoping her voice would get the girl to come back. However, this was to no avail, and she began to sink. Moana tried desperately to get above the surface, but she got dragged underwater. Tui saw this. "Moana!" he shouted in horror before jumping straight into the water to save her. Sina steered the ship towards her husband as Tui swam down, trying to find his daughter. However, he couldn't, and resurfaced. 

"Sina..." he gasped, spitting out water as he kept himself from being dragged under. Several villagers pulled him up and onto the ship. The chief gasped for air, breathing heavily. Tears streamed down his face. "I...I couldn't find her...I'm sorry." He wheezed and Sina rubbed his back, looking at the ocean. Moana was nowhere to be found. 

 

Underwater, Moana continued to sink. She tried to keep her eyes open, but felt like she couldn't. There was little to no oxygen in her lungs. She was going to die. 

Without any warning, a creature zoomed towards her and picked her up.  Moana had closed her eyes, so couldn't see who it was. 

Moana emerged to the surface, limp in the person's arms. The creature zoomed towards the ship and placed Moana on the deck.

"Moana!" Sina exclaimed. She and Tui ran over to her.  The parents looked up and saw the mysterious girl and froze. "I-It's-" 

"Nāmaka?" 

The girl stared at Moana. She nodded, then mouthed, 'sorry'. Moana just shrugged. "It's alright, but whoa, Nāmaka! I never knew!" 

The girl grinned and jumped into the water, splashing everyone. Moana laughed and the girl grinned. She kept by the ship's side as they continued to voyage. 

That was when Moana knew that the gap in her heart had been filled.  


	2. Chapter 2

"Moana?" 

"Maui!" 

 

She hugged him tightly, grinning as she pulled away. "I haven't seen you in so long!" 

"Relax, it's only been two months," he grinned. He punched her arm playfully. 

"Oof!" Moana rubbed her arm and watched as her father greeted the demigod. She looked out at the ocean. The waters crashed against the shore.

 

The shore they were currently heading for, and would knock the ship over if they crashed into it. 

 

Moana grunted as she pulled on the rope to stop it from crashing. Her eyes widened as the ship changed course, and a rather large rock loomed ahead of them. 

"Maui!" she called, not taking her eyes off the obstacle for an instant. She felt the demigod's presence beside her immediately. 

"Chee-hoo!" 

He became a whale and zoomed towards the rock. Suddenly, without warning, Nāmaka rose from the ocean, crushing the rock in her hands. Maui changed back into his demigod form. His jaw dropped in disbelief and he turned to the water that was holding him up. "You've got to be kidding me." 

The water shrugged before splashing water in his face. Moana was surprised as she saw Nāmaka laughing behind her hand at Maui's face. The 16 year old took one look at his state and began laughing. He had seaweed in his hair, and he was soaked to the bone. He was thrown onto the boat unceremoniously, and Moana laughed harder.

"It's not funny," Maui said, snatching the oar from her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. The demigod ignored her and pointed to the sunset, towards the signs of bad weather. "We need to plan another route."

"We need to get to shore," Tui said. "There's no way we're going to survive a storm like this!"

"Nah, I'm sure you'll be-oh, Te Fiti! Long time no see, huh?"  

The goddess looked at Maui with a frown, her arms crossed.

"Oh no. Am I in trouble again?" Maui asked. Moana saw Te Fiti didn't answer and looked past Maui to see Nāmaka with her head hung in shame.

"Huh? Why is everyone-oh." Maui stared at the blue skinned girl. "Yeah, she ordered the ocean to attack me!"

"She did not," Sina said. "Could you please explain to us why she's in trouble?"

Te Fiti pointed at Moana and began to use sign language to describe how Nāmaka had tricked her earlier. 

"Oh. It's fine, really," Moana said, waving a hand dismissively, but immediately the four ships that held the people of Motonui were picked up and placed on the island. The people watched as Te Fiti pointed at Nāmaka, then at the ocean. 

"W-Wha...you can't banish her!" Moana stuttered. "She's done nothing wrong." 

"She nearly killed you. If you had not got back to the ship, you would have been pulled under the current and drowned." 

Moana was surprised at airiness of her voice, and the firmness of her tone. She'd never heard the voice of Te Fiti before.

"She saved me!"

"You called on the ocean and saved yourself. She just happened to pick you up."

Moana bit her lip, turning to look at the ocean to spot Nāmaka, but the figure was nowhere to be found.  


	3. Chapter 3

Moana stared at the water, dipping her toes in the ocean. She sighed, staring out at the blue waters lapping onto the sandy shore. Nāmaka had been gone for over a week now, and she felt ill.

Apart from her looks, there was something else about Nāmaka that drew her to her. Her playful personality perfectly matched Moana's seriousness and hypersensitivity, and the two got along well.

Maybe Te Fiti was angry at Moana instead, and the banishment of Nāmaka was her punishment.

She decided to test it out.

"Te Fiti!" she hissed. The goddess rose from her sleep.

"What are you doing? You should be sleeping!"

"Are you angry with me?"

"What?"

"Are you angry with me?" Moana repeated. Te Fiti paused. 

"Partly. You're too impulsive. You should think about things."

"I know but...it's who I am. I'll try though." Moana stared at the sea, her hair blowing in the wind. Te Fiti watched the girl before going back to sleep. Moana turned round and saw the goddess was asleep again. She sighed and sat down, wiggling her toes in the water. She gasped as someone poled her feet. She laughed quietly at the sensation it brought. "Hey!" 

Nāmaka grinned. Moana gasped, getting on her knees to stare at the girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were looking for me. 'Come find me', you said. 'I'm here'. So let's go. Let's explore."

Moana bit her lip nervously, looking back at Te Fiti's sleeping form and then at Nāmaka. She watched the goddess for a moment, then nodded. Moana stepped into the water, which whispered mystically to her. She grinned. 

"You're my real home," she whispered.

Then, in a flash, Moana was underwater, and she felt so _happy_.

Moana swam with Nāmaka not too far out, and they played together. Nāmaka splashed her and she giggled. 

"Hey!" 

She splashed the goddess. The girl grinned mischievously and went underwater. Moana looked around, weary.

"What-"

She yelled as she was suddenly dragged underwater. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Nāmaka, who then zoomed up to the surface with her. "You nearly drowned me!" 

Nāmaka frowned. "Did I? I didn't notice."

Moana's eyes widened. She now knew why Te Fiti banished Nāmaka. The goddess posed a threat to Moana; she was dangerous. 

And through her own stupidity, Moana had just dove straight into the danger again. 

The daughter of the chief took one glance at the island before she was being dragged underwater once more. This time, Nāmaka didn't let up when she tried to scream, and Moana's attempts to push her away were in vain. She felt herself losing consciousness. 

Suddenly, there was a yell, and Moana was suddenly being carried away in the mouth of a whale. She climbed out of the mouth when they landed on the island and scrambled to her feet to be met with an angry Maui. 

"What were you doing?!" Maui hissed quietly so as not to wake the other villagers. 

"She just appeared!" Moana whispered back angrily, drying her hair. 

"Really? Apparently you called her." 

"I did not! She's lying!" 

"Really? You asked her to 'come find' you." 

"That was a week ago! And quite frankly, I don't want to be drowned again, so...I'll stay away from her." 

"Good." Maui looked at away for a moment, then back at his friend, who had tears welling up in her eyes. He opened his arms. "Come here." 

Moana began to cry, walking to Maui. The demigod encircled her small form with his arms and kissed her forehead. 

"It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay. You're safe now." 

 

But Moana felt as if she would never be safe again. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Moana, you ready to set out?" Maui asked. Moana nodded absently, unsure of what to do or say next. She was still focusing on Nāmaka's sudden change in nature that fateful day two weeks ago. Now, they were setting out onto the ocean again, but the future village leader felt uneasy about it. Still, she participated in getting the boats ready,  and got on the lead ship. She put a hand over her eyes and with her parents, plotted the root back to Motonui. Finally, the boats were pushed out onto the sea, and Moana waved to the island of Te Fiti. She took in a deep breath and tied the rope to the pole again. She straightened up and pulled on the rope to make the boat go faster. She was nervous, yes, but soon, she thought with a smile, she'd be home. 

 

Two days into sea voyaging, Moana saw a familiar face. She narrowed her eyes as Nāmaka came up from the water. Neither of them spoke for a while, with Moana decidedly ignoring her whilst continuing to adjust the ropes. Then, Nāmaka opened her mouth to speak,  but Moana silenced her by raising her hand. She walked carefully to the bow of the ship, grabbing tightly onto the sturdy wood as she lay down, staring pointedly at the island that lay in view. 

"What is it?" she asked quietly. She saw Nāmaka gulp and she rolled her eyes. "Just to tell me already dammit." 

"I..well...I'm-"

"Sorry? Is that what you wanted to say?" 

"Well, I am sorry, but there's another thing. I'm your first female friend. You're the first person who latched onto me like that, like you didn't want to let me go."

Moana frowned. She had a point. She'd basically thrown herself into  Nāmaka's life without even realising. The chief's daughter sighed before speaking. 

"I just want someone to relate to. I want someone who's with me all the time." 

 

Nāmaka wasn't sure how to respond. In all her life, she'd never met someone so honest. She bit her lip, silent for a few moments, before she opened her mouth again. 

"Doesn't the ocean do that?" 

"Yes, but Nāmaka - " and Moana let out a slight laugh, almost one of disbelief, before continuing - "you  _are_ the ocean. You embody it. The ocean is a friend, yes, but...I guess you're the person I really need." 

Nāmaka smiled. "Really?" 

"Really." 

 

"Okay, well..." she placed a hand on her heart and spoke dramatically. "Moana of Motonui, I promise to never ditch you." With a flourish of her hand, she bowed, and Moana laughed. 

"I promise the same thing." She looked up and got to her feet. 

"Where are you going?" the sea goddess asked. 

"Home." Moana grabbed the rope. 

"Want me to help?"

 

With a grin, the two girls steered the ships home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a romantic fic, mainly because I think Moana should be kept single. After all, she is an independent role model for girls.  
> I wanted to write a fic about Moana's first friend because I felt like throughout the whole movie, yes, Maui was there, but I thought she could have a female friend as well, someone who was there with her all the time. 
> 
> Also, yes, Nāmaka is an actual goddess! However, she is a Hawaiian, not Polynesian goddess, so I might change her to Tangaroa, the Polynesian god of the sea, but it depends. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first Moana fic!


End file.
